


imagine: gritty takes on his rival

by cursedcontentdotcom



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedcontentdotcom/pseuds/cursedcontentdotcom
Summary: javert and gritty have both been vying for your hand, but one night changes everything
Relationships: Gritty (Hockey RPF)/Reader, Javert/Reader
Kudos: 9





	imagine: gritty takes on his rival

Imagine...

You're walking through Paris late at night, along the banks of the Seine. The stars are cold and clear above your head. You wouldn't normally be out alone at this hour, but Mercury is in retrograde and you've got a bad feeling.

Your gut is rewarded a few moments later when you come in sight of the next bridge and see a figure standing on the parapet. Even from this distance, you recognise his silhouette - it's like your body is fine-tuned to pick up on Javert's presence.

Suddenly anxious, you speed up. Maybe Javert is just inspecting the river and ensuring it meets city council guidelines, but he normally wouldn't be so reckless as to stand that close to the edge.

Unless... your heart skips a beat, and you move faster.

You don't really have a plan in mind of what to say or how you'll convince him to step down. You only know that you can't stand by and not act.

It turns out, however, that you're not the only one obeying their instincts. You've just reached the bridge and have started across it when you see another figure, coming from the opposite direction. His silhouette is equally familiar - and he's heading straight for Javert.

You break into a run, but you're still too far off. Sprinting desperately, you can only helplessly watch as Gritty reaches Javert and, in one fluid movement, pushes him off the bridge.

A scream tears from your mouth and into the night as you rush to the side and look over into the churning water. There's no sign of Javert.

You glance over to Gritty. He's staring at you, that same manic smile plastered on his face. Of course he's happy. Javert had been his main rival for your affections. With the pesky inspector out of the way, he's free to court you as his heart desires.

The worst part, you realise slowly, isn't the murder. It's the fact that even though your heart aches for Javert, you can still feel your affection for Gritty - stronger, even, than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> for queries or requests feel free to find me on tumblr at [badlesmisimaginesofficial](https://badlesmisimaginesofficial.tumblr.com/) and/or [badnhlimagines](https://badnhlimagines.tumblr.com/)


End file.
